Lieutenant Colonel Shadam
, also known as Commander Shadam, is the leader of the Gorma Triumvirate, working alongside Lieutenant Colonel Gara and Major Zydos. A spearhead of the war between the Dai and Gorma 6000 years ago, he ultimately is revealed to be the one to have restarted it in modern times in an elaborate scheme to become Gorma Emperor. He is also the father of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru. Character History Six-thousand years in the past, Shadam was the leader of a major offensive by the Gorma Tribe against the Dai, leading them against their qi rivals in battle after battle. Both sides were ultimately wiped out, but Shadam created insurance for the future: creating clay dolls in the forms of all of the major Gorma faction and using their memories to reform the tribe and have them wait until their time of return was upon them. Shockingly, the real Shadam ultimately created a doll of himself, complete with all of his ambitions and desires for power; this Shadam would be the one the modern Dairangers would face throughout their entire war with the Gorma at the end of the 20th century. Shadam's life was one of frustrated dreams. Power was his only comfort. Rising higher in rank his only goal. He wanted to become the 16th Gorma Emperor, deposing of the competition in anyway possible. He can also assume an alternate fighting form, with a mask that practically covers his face. He eventually realized his dream and the power of the Gorma Emperor once he defeated Jiaxu and disposed the previous one he resurrected and allowed to live until his goal was achieved. After the Great Earthshaking Jewel left him, a maddened Shadam attempted to escape, only to be encountered by Ryo in a one-way knife duel between them. Shadam lost and was stabbed on his own knife, revealing that he was actually a clay figure himself made long ago. Realizing this and crumbling to pieces, he begged a then-shocked Ryo to help him. Only a human eye ball remained among the pile of dust. Gorma XVI As , he intended to use the Great Earth Shaking Jewel to take over the world despite suffering its mind-warping effects, but he had the Dairangers to deal with. But when Daijinryuu appeared, the Earthshaking Jewel left Shadam in order to appease Daijinryuu's wrath. Servants *Great Famous Pachinko Player (37-38) Notes *He is the first major villain in Super Sentai whose Power Rangers counterpart is a minor one time villain as opposed to being a main villain. In this case, his metal-faced form, seen in the upper left corner of his picture, is used as Mondo the Magician. * He is similar to Mason from the 1984 Series Choudenshi Bioman, as they are both leaders of their respective Triumvirates, and they both betrayed their respective Leaders Gorma XV and Dr. Man (both played by the late actor Munemaru Kōda), though only Shadam was able to succeed while Mason did not. Appearances See Also (with regard to his transformed state) (with regard to being the active leader in the fight against the Rangers) Category:Gorma Triumvirate Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gorma Tribe Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Family Members Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains